


Premonition: Never Too Ed

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Premonition - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Premonition, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Something is very very wrong. Edd doesn't know how to explain it. One day Eddy is here, the next he is gone.





	Premonition: Never Too Ed

“No opening your eyes!” Eddy playfully said to Edd, parking the car along the street.

Edd kept his eyes hidden behind his hands awaiting in anticipation. He smiled when his door opened and he smelled his husband’s cologne.

“Ready?” Eddy whispered into his ear before kissing it. He even took the privilege to unbuckle him.

“Eddy, can you please show me the surprise? I can't wait any longer!”

“You’re cute when you get angry.” Eddy helped him out from the car and lead Edd up two cobblestone steps.

Eddy took Edd’s hands away from his eyes. “Happy Anniversary, Edd.”

Edd gasped. “Eddy...” Edd was completely awestruck upon seeing the two story house. Leading up the porch was a walkway surrounded by what would make a beautiful garden in the summertime. The house was blue in the midst of a neighborhood not too far away from the city.

“You like it?” Eddy asked, standing behind Edd and hugging his thin form. He also stood by in case Edd’s legs may get wobbly. They always did in exciting situations.

“Is it-?”

“You betcha. Ours,” Eddy answered, hugging him tighter.

The husband's held one another hardly able to contain their excitement.

“We can afford it?” Edd asked. He was ambivalent, feeling this was all too good to be true. As they started walking Eddy picked Edd up, bridal style. Edd wrapped his arms around Eddy as he climbed the few stairs. They never had this opportunity when they were living in their apartment.

“With your teaching job and my job as a psychiatrist, including that promotion they just gave me, it’s ours,” Eddy explained.

Edd’s eyes sparkled. “Our first house.”

“No more cramped up apartment.” Eddy said rather enthusiastic. He put Edd back on his feet and reached into his pocket. He briefly looked alarmed scrambling around in different pockets, until he found what he was looking for in his back pocket. “Gotta remember where I put those keys.”

“I have to admit I’ll miss it,” Edd confessed as Eddy unlocked the door. They’de been living in an apartment in the city for almost a decade. It’s where they admitted their true feelings at long last, made love for the first time, got engaged, and spent their first five glorious married years.

The house was so big. The floor shined. It had a fireplace, a living room, a stove to cook meals. Sliding open a door they walked on the deck which overlooked a huge backyard.

“It’s so beautiful.” Edd said. He stared at the grass. He could do his monthly insect expeditions again. The occupants in their old apartment got angry whenever they saw him sticking his nose in the grass.

Next, Eddy lead Edd upstairs. Edd’s face started hurting from smiling so much. For five years they lived on the second floor of an apartment complex having to share it with eight other people. People who were loud, annoying, had no respect, or too lazy to pick up after themselves. Now, they were alone.

“Wanna know what’s in here?” Eddy asked. It was a door.

Eddy smirked wrapping his arms around Edd’s torso. “Our bedroom?”

Eddy flashed a smile at him. “Better.”

Opening the door, there was a smaller bed.

Edd covered his mouth. “You mean...”

“Let’s adopt.”

“Oh, Eddy!”

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you, turtledove!”

Here was to their new life. To be happy and the journey ahead.


End file.
